cardfightfandomcom-20200223-history
Oracle Think Tank
"Oracle Think Tank" (オラクルシンクタンク Orakuru Shinku Tanku) is a clan from the nation of United Sanctuary. In the manga, the clan has been referred to as " " (literally "Divination Magical Team"). In the lore, the clan is led by CEO Amaterasu. As the clan itself is a corporation, the offer many different services, with the main business being in predictive magicks and fortune telling. They also have an offensive troupe that specializes as a police force, and magick users that focus on collecting and organizing information. Many gods and goddesses are also considered to be celebrities, such as the avatar of the moon. In the events of the Cardfight!! Vanguard G series, the rebellious younger brother of the CEO travels the world, looking to test his strength, after having a world-changing premonition, later becoming a VIP of the holy nation. Backgrounds What is Oracle Think Tank? It is a conglomerate which carries out counselling and economic forecast, using magical and scientific prediction methods such as prophecy magic, clairvoyance and fortune-telling. It is an information major, able to respond to requests from many niches, including even love divination and prediction of gambling results. It is centered around fortune tellers and spellcasters of humans and fairies. ---- What is Oracle Think Tank? (Card of the Day, April 21st 2016) It is a conglomerate which carries out counselling and economic forecast, using magical and scientific prediction methods such as prophecy magic, clairvoyance and fortune-telling. It is involved in all kinds of business related to information, ranging from love divination and great scale divination of the fate of nations. In order to counter industrial spies that try to steal their information, they pay efforts in training agents responsible for combat and security. With that know-how, it supports the nations from the rear, carrying out tasks like development of new armament for knightly orders and dispatching security guards and witch corps. Playstyle Oracle Think Tank's main focus is increasing the player's hand size in order to keep guarding the opponent's assaults until they run out of resources. They also manipulate the deck to some extent to have more control over which cards they draw and know when they'll Drive Check Triggers. Their keyword is Oracle, which activates when the player has 5 or more cards in hand. The clan relies less on brute force than other clans. Instead, they apply pressure by Drive Checking more triggers and restricting the opponent from guarding with Grade 0 cards. Tsukuyomi relies on checking the top five cards of the Deck then returning them to the bottom in any order, by doing this enough times and never shuffling, the player can eventually stack the entire deck. The Witches focus on having one or less cards in the soul. The Magus focus on guessing what's the top card of the deck, which they do by looking at it beforehand. The Battle Sisters draw power from their rear-guards and use a large amount of on-hit effects. Susanoo looks at the top two cards of the deck and decides which to add to their hand and send the other to the bottom of the deck to improve the quality of their draws. Known/Notable Fighters *Misaki Tokura *Yuri Usui *Tsuneto Tado *Kumi Okazaki Design Races Themes Sets containing Oracle Think Tank cards Booster Sets Extra Booster Sets Decks and Starter Sets Extra Collections List of Oracle Think Tank cards Grade 0 Grade 1 Grade 2 Grade 3 Grade 4 Trivia *Most of the units are based on the deities and mythical creatures from Japan with some from Greece (e.g. Euryale, one of the three Gorgon sisters; Sphinx, the riddling guardian of the Greek city, Thebes; Apollo, the Greek god of the light and the arts; and Nike, the Winged Goddess of Victory; etc.). *There are Battleroids designed after famous statues; Oracle Guardian, Nike was designed after The Winged Victory of Samothrace, and Oracle Guardian, Wiseman was designed after The Thinker. *Oracle Think Tank is one of 13 clans which does not have at least one Яeverse unit. Category:Oracle Think Tank